how we become
by yunaff30
Summary: this is the story that was written by my old username yunaff28 its now under the user name yunaff30 so if you read that one here is the rest of the chapter. this is the story about how Lydia and Beetlejuice becomes friends and something more later on. (mix of the movie and the cartoon)
1. Chapter 1

_Lydia and Beetlejuice story (movie and cartoon mix) tells how they became friends and something more. I don't own Beetlejuice. "_ _ **Thinking"**_ _/ "speaking"_

Chapter 1

I walked into my apartment from a long day at college. I placed my keys in my bat bowl that sit right beside the door. I then walk into my living room on my way to my bedroom. I love the floor plan of my apartment I even have a guest room for when someone wants to come over. The door to that room was closed so I know my roommate was not home at that time. I entered the hall way for me bedroom and looked at all the pictures that I have ether gotten or have token myself. There is one of my dad and Delia in New York, there is one of my dead-god parents Adam and Barbara. A picture of when I graduated with my two friend's bertha and prudence's. Then there is the picture I have of my best friend and roommate Beetlejuice. I smile as I'm looking at all the pictures it takes me back to when I first meet them all including him.

((Flashback)) it all started back when my dad bought the Maitland house. My dad needed a break from the big city. In the car " _ **why would dad buy a house**_ **out in nowhere land called Connecticut? I know dad needed the break but really"** Lydia thought as they were driving up to the house. When they pulled up to the house Jane the real estate lady was waiting for them. Dad and Delia got out of the car and started to talk to Jane about the house.

I climbed out of the car with my camera around my neck I started to take pictures of the house. When I notice that the window to the attic curtain moved back into place it almost looked like someone was watching us.

At this time Otho showed up. He and Delia had plans for the house. They were already down stairs spraying the walls and talking about what they were going to change. I climbed the stairs and not paying Delia any mind. At the top of the stairs I came upon was just right for me. It was not too big but big enough for my things the closet would hold all my clothes there was room for my mother vanity and also room for my four post bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The movers started to bring in my boxes. Delia and Otho were making their way up to the bedrooms. " _This is going to be my room, don't touch it"_ Lydia told both Delia and Otho. " _Are you sure don't you think it needs something to bring some life into the room"_ Delia said to me

" _No I like it the way it is right now"_ Lydia told her _" Delia just let it go when she moves out you can change it then right, for now let's think about the rest of the house"_ Otho told Delia then they walked off, I closed my door, _"_ _ **I can't stand that lady"**_ Lydia thought.

I started to unpack my boxes. Placing the clothes in the closet and placing my picture of my mother and myself on my vanity mirror. I also placed my jeweler box on the right side of my vanity.

Three weeks later, I started to get used to being in the country. One night I heard loud moaning coming from Delia room. _**"I couldn't believe her really at this time of night."**_ Lydia thought before she started to bang on the wall _"really Delia some of us are kids and trying to sleep here"_ Lydia yells at her through the wall.

The moaning stopped but then started up louder than before. Then I heard what sounded like voices coming from the hall. They didn't sound like ether my dad or Delia so I walked out of my room with my camera in my hands. That when I saw to people covered with bed sheets with eye holes cut out. I started to take pictures of the two as I made my way back to my bed room. When I got to my door I bent down and pick up one of the pictures it showed the two people but they didn't have feet.

" _Are you guys ghost, are you gross under there, are you the walking dead_ " Lydia ask the two sheets. The lady and male pulled their sheets off " _the walking dead_ " the lady ghost asked

" _You can see us, how is that no living person can see us_ " said the male ghost. " _Well I did read that book handbook for the recently deceased and it said that the strange and unusual can see and my self is strange and unusual myself"_ Lydia tells the two ghosts.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

This is when I first meet Adam and Barbara. They were the house owner before my dad bought it. After a month living in the house dad and Delia decided to have a party with some of the people Delia knows and Otho. At the table I told Delia I know some ghost but Delia didn't want to hear anything that was not about herself.

As the dinner got under way, they all started to sing when they were all done they went out into the living room laughing about what just happened. After Delia friends left because the ghost didn't want to come down. Dad, Delia, Otho and myself went up to the attic, as Delia is yelling at the ghost to open up the attic door opened by its self.

We all walked in and that is when dad saw the town model that Adam had made. After we leave the attic were on the landing when Delia places her hand on to the railing when she pulled away. The railing had turned itself into a snake with a weird looking human head.

The snake right off the bat, trip Otho, he went down the stairs head over heels. Then the snake turned and wrapped its tail around my father's leg then lifted him up into the air. " _We come for you daughter chuck"_ said the snake to my father, who then dropped my dad over the railing. I hide my face from the snake that was coming up to me. I didn't hear what Barbara said but whatever it was the snake was not happy by it as the snake yelled out _"OH NO_ " and then disappeared. I was so upset with her that I told her to stay away from me as I ran into my bedroom.

The next day as I sat at my vanity I started to write a suicide note. I started by writing _**"I'm alone"**_ but it didn't feel right so I started over again _**"I'm utterly alone when you read this I will have plummet to my death off of the winter bridge"**_ I left my room and made my way up to the attic. " _Hello is anyone here, Barbara, Adam"_ Lydia called out. That is when I heard his voice for the first time. " _Dead, dead, deadski"_ his voice called out.When I moved over to the town model, that's when I saw him for the first time. He was sitting in a chair on a balcony on a house that didn't match any of the other houses.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

He had what looked like cucumbers on his eyes _"of course they're dead they are ghost"_ Lydia told him. _"No I mean they're gone, split out of here as in the afterlife kid, as deceased-ahh"_ he told Lydia _. "Are you a ghost to"_ Lydia asked him. He sat up and removed the cucumber from his eyes _"I'm the ghost with the most, babe"_ he leered at Lydia

"You look like someone I can relate to. Maybe you could help me get out of here, you know because I got to tell you this death thing… it's too creepy. You see here's my problem I got these friends I said I would meet on the outside and its one of those things were I have to be there in person, so do you think you can help me get out of here" he asked Lydia.

I looked away and told him _"I wont to get in"_ _"why? You know hey you have your own reasons. I can't do anything from here if you could get me out then we can talk or something"_ he asked _"what do I have to do_ " Lydia _ask "for me to do anything all you have to do is say my name three times and we can talk more"_ he tells Lydia

" _So what's your name then"_ Lydia asked him _"well here the thing I can't tell you"_ he says to Lydia _"why not"_ Lydia ask him _"see if I tell you, you'll tell your friends then they will be calling me up on the horn all the time, I gotten show up a t shopping center for openings and sign autographs and shit like that and it makes my life hell ok? A living hell"_ he tells Lydia.

" _So if you can't tell me_ " Lydia tells him _"if you have a pen or something…. Hold on you knows how to play charades' right"_ he asks Lydia _"I guess_ " Lydia says _"ok here we go_ " he says. He holds up two fingers

" _two words"_ Lydia says _"good"_ he says then hold up one finger _"first word"_ Lydia says he then starts to move his head back like he was trying to tell Lydia. Lydia didn't know what he was trying to do _"just look behind you"_ he yells at Lydia. When Lydia looks behind her there sitting in a chair is a giant beetle

" _B-Beetle"_ Lydia gasps

" _Yes, now part two…"_ he says.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Now floating in front of Lydia was a glass and a carton of juice. So Lydia starts to guess _"beetle… breakfast…beetle….orange….beetle…..liquid….beetle….juice."_ _"Yes! You said it"_ Beetlejuice yells in glee _"so you're names Beetlejuice"_ Lydia ask him _"you said it twice, come on say it one more time."_ Beetlejuice tell Lydia

Lydia stops and thinks back to something that had happened _"it was you"_ Lydia ask him _"me"_ Beetlejuice looks surprise _"ya that snake that almost hurt my father"_ Lydia tell Beetlejuice _"no what snake? You kids and you imaginations…..look just say it"_ Beetlejuice said to Lydia

" _I'm not sure… I think I should talk to Barbara first"_ Lydia tells Beetlejuice. Beetlejuice is still trying to get her to say his name _"no, you don't need to talk to Barbara, JUST SAY IT!"_ Beetlejuice yells at her

Lydia really didn't know if she but what could be the harm _"beetle…."_ Lydia starts to say when behind her Barbara calls out to her _"Lydia_ " when Lydia turned around Barbara didn't look like her normal self her mouth was opened as far as it could go and her eye balls were resting on her tongue. Lydia backed away and bumps into Adam when Lydia turns to look at him he was also not looking like himself. When Lydia turned back around Barbara was back to normal.

" _He told me if I could let him out, he would take me to the other side to find you"_ Lydia tells Barbara. _"Lydia... no we're dead"_ Barbara says to Lydia. _"Lydia being dead really doesn't make things easy"_ Barbara tells her _. "Listen to her Lydia this is something we know about"_ Adam says as he come up to Barbara as he turns around his noise was still long. Lydia laughs at how funny he looked.

We then hear the door to the attic open and we all hide. We see my dad and Otho walking up to the town model of Adams. They then start to take the model apart. "What are they doing" Adam asks "I'm not sure, I'll go find out" Lydia tells him


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

As Lydia is starting to walk down stairs she hears her father talking with some people as she gets closer she can hear what sound like him tilling his boss maxim about the town and how some of the building have paranormal things and that people will come all over. As Lydia came down the stairs her father spotted her. _"Pumpkin_ " Charles calls out to Lydia when she got close to him Charles pulled Lydia into his side. _"Well where are they"_ Delia asked Lydia

" _Gone you guys most of scared them away but they did say that if we could we can all live together here in the house"_ Lydia tell them all.

" _What do you mean there gone, don't worries we are not relining on her we have Otho"_ Delia says _"so Otho are they still here"_ Delia asked Otho _"Yes they are still here just hiding"_ Otho tell them.

" _Otho can you do it, can you make it were we can see them"_ Charles ask Otho.

" _It will be tricky but I think I have it"_ Otho tells Charles as he told up the book handbook for the recently deceased. _"No you can't"_ Lydia yells at Otho but then she stops and thinks _"never mind you can't even change a tire."_ Lydia tells Otho

" _I'll need something of theirs"_ Otho says to the group. _"Hold on"_ Delia says before she walks away, when she come back and has a wedding dress and a tuxedo. They then placed the dress and tuxedo onto the table top. Otho then lights a red candle and starts to read from the book. As Otho read lighting started to flash in the back ground, there was a green light that started to come from the dress. The dress started to move into a body shape, hands starts to come down the sleeves and a head popped out. It was Barbara _"what are you doing"_ Lydia yells at Otho.

Barbara looks over and Lydia and they both held out their hand but they can't touch. As Otho keeps reading Barbara skin starts to pull in so you can see bones it looks like she's ether drying up or rotting away. Otho keeps on ready from the handbook and now the tuxedo is in the same place as the dress. Now its Adams turn to appear before them. Both Adam and Barbara look at each other you can see the love in their eyes. Adam goes to hold Barbara hand but it start's to fall apart. _"Stop it your killing them"_ Lydia yells at Otho

" _Otho can you stop this"_ Charles ask Otho. Otho starts to look scared _"no now that it's started I can't stop it"_ Otho says as he starts to flip through the book.

 **Please review and let me know what you all think about the story. Ill try to make the story longer so that it's not so short. And just so everyone knows I don't own Beetlejuice I just love both the cartoon and they movie** ~~~~~~


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 _Disclaimer I don't own Beetlejuice. "_ _ **Thinking"**_ _/ "speaking"_

Lydia was scared that she was going to lose two great people who were there for her. Lydia ran over to the town model. She started looking around the model for Beetlejuice. She found him sitting on some tome stones. He was wearing a white and black suit. " _Help them_ " Lydia asked him " _well you know what you have to say but there is one little thing you have to do before I help you out_ " Beetlejuice told Lydia as he was cleaning his red tipped figures. " _What do you need me to do before you will help them out"_ Lydia asked Beetlejuice as she looked back over at Barbara and Adam.

Beetlejuice looked down and his red tipped figures and was cleaning the dirt and gram out from underneath his nails _. "Well I only need to get hitched so I can stay out for real, these aren't my rules come to think about it I don't have any rules "_ he lard at Lydia. _"So, if I let you out all I have to do is marry you and you will help them"_ Lydia asked him _"Yep"_ Beetlejuice replied.

Lydia had to stop and think about this. She was only 15 at the time but when she looked at what was happening to Barbara and Adam, she know she couldn't live without them in her life. _"Ok…Beetlejuice….Beetlejuice….. Beetlejuice"_ Lydia called softly to him. Beetlejuice look up at her after she said his name _"its show time"_ Beetlejuice called out. As Lydia backed away from the model it began to shake and a green glow was coming from the middle of the model.

Rising up from the middle of the model it looked like his arms become all long and he had them rolled up and his head looking like he had a merry-go round as a hat. His arm then rose up and a light spot comes onto maxim and his wife who started to laugh thinking that it was a big joke as their standing there two test your strength game area come out under and behind them. When Beetlejuice brought his arms down both of them shot up and right out of the house. Otho tried to run away but Beetlejuice run up to him and then after he changed Otho outfit. Otho screamed like a little girl and run out of the house.

Lydia ran over to her father and Delia. Beetlejuice then came up to them and wrapped his arm around all of them. " _Mom, Dad I just want you two to your welcome at our house anytime you want to come over. In the meantime the dowers on me"_ Beetlejuice told Charles and Delia as he places a hand full of snakes into Charles hand. When Beetlejuice turns around and walk away from the group his black and white suit has change into a red suit with a puffy under shirt. He then holds his arm out to Lydia and when she looks down she is in a red hideous ball gown. She was then pulled over to Beetlejuice side by a unseen force. Barbara and Adam try to help.

Adam tries to say Beetlejuice's name but Beetlejuice used some juice to make Adam jaw fall off. Beetlejuice then starts to count off his fingers things he may be for getting he looks back over to Charles and Delia _"would you_ " he then juice Delia sculptures they come to life and walks over to them. _"_ _ **One holds Delia I kind of have to hold a laugh in."**_ Lydia thinks. The other one goes over to Charles and make him sit down. Beetlejuice looks over at the fire place and the fire place starts to change it shape. There's a green glow that then starts coming from the fire place and you start to see a shadow of someone coming up to the opening.

Beetlejuice pulls Lydia in front of the dead preacher who is going to be doing their wedding. The preacher starts off the wedding " _do you beetle…"_ the preacher starts to say and Beetlejuice stops him before he says his name. _"Do you take this woman to be your wedded wife"?"_ preacher asks Beetlejuice. Beetlejuice leave Lydia side for a minute and starts to mumble under his breath. _"Oh geez, I don't know I mean, it's kind of a big decision? I mean I always said if I ever did it I was going to do it once and that was it_ " Beetlejuice then comes back over to Lydia side.

" _Sure go ahead_ " Beetlejuice tells the preacher. The preacher then turns to Lydia _"do you Lydia take this man…._?" Lydia yells out _"no …. Bee….."_ and starts to say Beetlejuice name when he stops her by placing his hand over her mouth. _"She a little bit nervous maybe I should answer for her ok?"_ Beetlejuice tells the preacher. He keeps his hand over Lydia's mouth and starts talking with Lydia voice. _"I'm Lydia deetz and I'm of sound mind this man next to me is the one I want. You ask me I'm answering yes I love that man of mine."_ Lydia couldn't believe what she was hearing Beetlejuice can sound just like her.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 _Disclaimer- I don't own Beetlejuice. "_ _ **Thinking"**_ _/ "speaking"_

He then removes his hand from Lydia's mouth after he had told the preacher in her voice. He then tries to get the preacher to go faster. _"Beetle…"_ Adam gets out when Beetlejuice juices Adams teeth to fall out. _(Adams teeth look like then joke teeth you could get in the old times)_ Adam somehow relies that he can still call out. At this time Adams teeth are jumping around and biting Beetlejuice in the feet making him dance away from Lydia and the preacher. Beetlejuice runs back over to Lydia's side and in front of the preacher.

Adam now has his teeth back in there right place and he try again to save Lydia. He runs up to them but again Beetlejuice stops him this time he uses some of his juice to make Adam disappear. _"Beetlejuice"_ Barbara calls out. This makes him squeal because Barbara was able to say his name without him stopping her. Beetlejuice then juices her lips so the look like a zipper is on her face but this doesn't stop Barbara she just unzips her lips and call out again _"Beetlejuice"._

Beetlejuice pulls his arm back and then making like he's throwing something and next thing we know Barbara has a metal plate over her lips she can't get it off to call out his name for the third time" Beetlejuice then turns back to the preacher who then asks for the rings. Beetlejuice starts to dig through his pockets and starts to pull random stuff out of them. He then turns and makes Barbara disappear. Then out of one of his inside pockets he pulls a figure that has a ring on it. _**"I can't believe this guy" Lydia thinking as all this junk is falling then when she sees the figure with the ring on it.**_

" _I'm telling you honey, she meant noting to me. Nothing at all"_ Beetlejuice tell Lydia as he pulls the ring off of the figure. As Beetlejuice is trying to place the ring onto Lydia hand so they can get the wedding over. A small red car comes flying off the town model and run right into Beetlejuice foot and catches his foot on fire. _**"How does a fake car even do that" Beetlejuice is thinking as he's jumping around trying to put out his foot.**_

The preacher is still going on with the wedding with all this going on. _"I now pronounce you, man and…."_ The preacher starts to say when Barbara come smashing through the ceiling riding on the back of a weird looking worm that has two faces. The worm comes right down on top of were Beetlejuice is standing, the worm just keeps going and now there is a large hole where he was standing.

I throw the bouquet into the hole that was left from the worm, with this Barbara and Adam hugged Charles and Delia can now see them. A couple days after we fixed the hole the worm made that is when I found ring that he tried to give me. A week went by and Lydia started school at MISS SHANNON"S school for girls. _**"I started to come out of my shell. I made some friends bertha and prudence's. The only person I wish was not here is Claire Brewster. She soooo stuck up with her fake tan."**_ Lydia thought as she grabbed her bike.

As Lydia pull up in front of her house and walks in she sees Adam still tinkering with his model. _"Here are some new pictures of the town and the paint you asked for"_ Lydia told Adam as she handed over the pictures and paints. _"Thanks, so how did your test go"_ Adam ask Lydia as he looks over his glasses. _"Well…."_ Lydia shyly tells Adam _"what we study for that test all week"_ Adam gasped. Lydia lets Adam know that for her science test they wanted her to take apart an animal so she got a c on that one _. "I got an A on the math test, so can I"_ Lydia asks Adam.

Both Adam and Barbara are able to move things with just looking at them but they still can't leave the house. The rocking chair and boxes start to tap out the music to shake shake senora _**"which is one of my new song a love."**_ Lydia thought as the music plays.

((End Flashback)) " _ **Now years later as I walk into my room, I remember what happened when I first meet him. I still remember when he first got back in touch with me".**_ Lydia thinks as she gets out of her collage outfit for the night.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 _Disclaimer- I don't own Beetlejuice. "_ _ **Thinking"**_ _/ "speaking"_

((Flashback)) it was a year after Lydia had started school. Lydia was in her room doing her homework at her vanity when Lydia first saw the spider sitting under her vanity mirror. _"I wonder where you came from be careful if Delia see you, you may not last the week"_ Lydia told the spider. When the spider stepped out into the light was when Lydia got her first look at it. The spider had what looked like black and white stripes on its body. " _That weird I've never saw a spider with your color before"_ Lydia said to the spider. The spider paused in surprised before it walked away _ **. "Ok that's weird it almost look like that spider paused in surprise when I said that to it"**_ Lydia thought before she went to bed.

The next day the spider was back. _"Hold on your not a normal spider are you"_ Lydia ask it. The next thing Lydia knows was the spider disappeared. _**"Weird"**_ Lydia thought. A week went by before Lydia saw the spider again. This time it was on the top of her vanity mirror just looking at her. _"Ok if I think I you are who I think don't think that I'm going to say it_ " Lydia said to the stripped spider. This seemed to surprise the spider because it made the spider fall off from the mirror but it never hit the floor. Lydia kept seeing the spider all over her room but most of the time it sat on her vanity till one day.

After a hard day at school after Clair had been picking on Lydia she never notice that her spider visitor wasn't there but in her mirror there was a mist starting to form. As soon as Lydia got over to her bed she though herself across it. _"I hate that Claire why does she do that I know I'm strange but come on"_ Lydia said out loud to herself. As soon as the last word out of her mouth that is when she heard him for the first time. _"So babes what up with you"_ his voice said.

Lydia jumped up from her bed. She looked around but didn't see him. _"Ok where are you at you are not going to get me to say your name."_ Lydia told him. She then heard a knocking coming from her mirror _"what"_ Lydia gasped as she ran over to her mirror. _"Hi ya babes"_ his voice said coming from the mirror. _"How did you get back and why are you in my mirror"_ Lydia yells at him. _"Well….you see lyds I'm not back I'm stuck in this fucking waiting room after I got out of that fucking sandworm your lovely fried brought over"_ Beetlejuice's voice said from the mirror. _**"So that's what it was called" Lydia thought about what that worm was called.**_ _"ya that's a fucking sandworm and I'm telling you right now it suck trying to get out of one of them when you get eaten"_ Beetlejuice voice says from the mirror.

" _So how are you contacting me, if you're in the waiting room whatever that is at"_ Lydia asks Beetlejuice voice. _"It's the one place you go after you check out its how the higher ups can place you I hate fucking waiting around here."_ His voice tells Lydia "so how are you able to contact me" Lydia ask Beetlejuice _. "I know some loop holes if you notice that your mirror has am mist that's my juice your seeing right now, I found a mirror in one of my pockets and…."_ Beetlejuice tells Lydia from the mirror. Lydia doesn't know how to take everything that he was telling her. _"well BJ I have to get to bed I have school tomorrow and just so you can't see out I'm going to place a sheet over the mirror for the night"_ Lydia tells him and before he can say anything Lydia found a dark blanket and places it over her mirror. After that Lydia gets ready for bed.

The next morning Lydia get ready for school she goes over to her mirror and removes the blanket she looks and see there is no mist in the mirror _"well BJ if your still here when I get home will talk some more"_ Lydia tells her mirror after she then leaves to get to school.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 _Disclaimer- I don't own Beetlejuice. "_ _ **Thinking"**_ _/ "speaking"_

Beetlejuice was sitting in his dead living room looking at some picture of his best pal Lydia; he started to smile at some of the picture he has hanging on his dead wall, he started to remember everything that lead up to them becoming best friends. _"I hope Lyds gets home soon and call's me, I wonder how her class was I know she was stressing over that one class last night. Man it's almost been a whole day it still sucks that I can't get over there myself without someone calling me"_ Beetlejuice says out loud

((Flashback)) he decided to do what he does best pull some pranks they don't call him the ghost with the most for nothing. He changed the railing into one of the pranks he loves the most a snake. He used his tail to push the fat man down the stairs he went heels over heels down them. Beetlejuice laughed as he did this. The he saw the father of the group trying to get into a room. Beetlejuice wrapped his tail around one of the father's legs and pulled him over in front of his face.

" _We came for you daughter chucks_ " Beetlejuice laughed in Charles face before dropping him over the side of the railing. _**"I know that there was a couch down there so he should not get hurt too much."**_ Thought Beetlejuice before looking over at the daughter before he started to go over the daughter turned away. That's when the Bitch Barbara called my name he hates when his fun gets cut short. Then the next day Beetlejuice meet Lydia without the two dead stiffs getting in his way.

Beetlejuice was resting from a night spent with some neitherworld lady of the night when he heard the attic door open. _**"wonder who this is"**_ Beetlejuice thinks before seeing Lydia coming in. he hears her calling out for the two stiff that are not here. " _Dead, dead, deadski"_ Beetlejuice calls out.When she moves over to the town model, that's when she see him for the first time. _"of course they're dead they are ghost"_ Lydia asked him. _"No I mean they're gone, split out of here as in the afterlife kid, as deceased-ahh"_ he told Lydia _. "Are you a ghost to"_ Lydia asked him. _"I'm the ghost with the most, babe"_ he leered at Lydia as he sat up.

" _You look like someone I can relate to. Maybe you could help me get out of here, you know because I got to tell you this death thing… it's too creepy. You see here's my problem I got these friends I said I would meet on the outside and its one of those things were I have to be there in person, so do you think you can help me get out of here"_ he tells Lydia.

She looks away from him and under her breath but he was still able to hear her _"I want to get in"_ _"why? You know hey you have your own reasons. I can't do anything from here if you could get me out then we can talk or something"_ he says _"what do I have to do_ " Lydia ask _Beetlejuice "for me to do anything all you have to do is say my name three times and we can talk more"_ he tells Lydia

" _So what's your name then"_ Lydia asked him _"well here the thing I can't tell you"_ he says to Lydia _"why not"_ Lydia ask him _"see if I tell you, you'll tell your friends then they will be calling me up on the horn all the time, I gotten show up a the shopping center for openings and sign autographs and shit like that and it makes my life hell ok? A living hell"_ he tells Lydia.

" _So if you can't tell me_ " Lydia tells him _"if you have a pen or something…. Hold on you knows how to play charades' right"_ he asks Lydia _"I guess_ " Lydia says _"ok here we go_ " he says. He holds up two fingers

" _two words"_ Lydia says _"good"_ he says then hold up one finger _"first word"_ Lydia says Beetlejuice then starts to move his head back like he was trying to tell Lydia. Lydia didn't know what he was trying to do _"just look behind you"_ he yells at Lydia. When Lydia looks behind her there sitting in a chair is a giant beetle _"Beetle"_ Lydia gasps _"Yes, now part two…"_ Beetlejuice says.

Please review and tell me how you think. The next couple of chapter will be from how Beetlejuice saw and did everything so I'll be reusing parts from other chapters sorry if any of them are to short im trying to get them longer. Thanks again to any who read this.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 _Disclaimer- I don't own Beetlejuice. "_ _ **Thinking"**_ _/ "speaking"_

Now floating in front of Lydia was a glass and a carton of juice. So Lydia starts to guess _"beetle… breakfast…beetle….orange….beetle…..liquid….beetle….juice."_ _"Yes! You said it"_ Beetlejuice yells in glee _"so you're names Beetlejuice"_ Lydia ask him _"you said it twice, come on say it one more time."_ Beetlejuice tell Lydia

Lydia stops and thinks back to something that had happened _"it was you"_ Lydia ask him _"me"_ Beetlejuice looks surprise _"ya that snake that almost hurt my father"_ Lydia tell Beetlejuice _"no what snake? You kids and you imaginations…..look just say it"_ Beetlejuice said to Lydia

" _I'm not sure… I think I should talk to Barbara first"_ Lydia tells Beetlejuice. Beetlejuice is still trying to get her to say his name _"no, you don't need to talk to that bitch Barbara, JUST SAY IT!"_ Beetlejuice yells at her.

Lydia really didn't know if she but what could be the harm _"beetle…."_ Lydia starts to say when behind her Barbara calls out to her _"Lydia_ " when Lydia turned around Barbara didn't look like her normal self her mouth was opened as far as it could go and her eye balls were resting on her tongue. Lydia backed away and bumps into Adam when Lydia turns to look at him he was also not looking like himself. When Lydia turned back around Barbara was back to normal.

" _He told me if I could let him out, he would take me to the other side to find you"_ Lydia tells Barbara. _"Lydia... no we're dead"_ Barbara says to Lydia. _"Lydia being dead really doesn't make things easy"_ Barbara tells her _. "Listen to her Lydia this is something we know about"_ Adam says as he come up to Barbara as he turns around his noise was still long. Lydia laughs at how funny he looked.

We then hear the door to the attic open and we all hide. We see Lydia's dad and Otho walking up to the town model of Adams. They then start to take the model apart. "What are they doing" Adam asks "I'm not sure, I'll go find out" Lydia tells him

Standing on the balcony, Beetlejuice watches, Lydia's father and that fat guy pick up and remove the model from the attic and place the town model up in what looks like the living room. _**"Wonder what this is about and whoever did the decor needs some help and that's saying something"**_ Beetlejuice thinks to himself as he sits back down onto his chair. With that thought Beetlejuice and see that girl Lydia come over to her father. She starts to tell them that the ghosts are gone and they will only come back if they all live together what a bull.

((Break to when Otho is calling Barbara and Adam so everyone can see them))

Then they all descend that they're going to have that fat Otho call the dead so they can talk with them. Beetlejuice just watches from top of the tome stones in his famous suit that is stripped black and white.

" _Help them_ " Lydia asked him " _well you know what you have to say but there is one little thing you have to do before I help you out_ " Beetlejuice told Lydia as he was cleaning his red tipped figures. " _What do you need me to do before you will help them out"_ Lydia asked Beetlejuice as she looked back over at Barbara and Adam.

Beetlejuice looked down and his red tipped figures and was cleaning the dirt and gram out from underneath his nails _. "Well I only need to get hitched so I can stay out for real, these aren't my rules come to think about it I don't have any rules "_ he laird at Lydia. _"So if I let you out all I have to do is marry you and you will help them"_ Lydia asked him _"Yep"_ Beetlejuice replied.

" _Ok…Beetlejuice….Beetlejuice….. Beetlejuice"_ Lydia called softly to him after she stopped to think for a little bit. Beetlejuice look up at her after she said his name _"its show time"_ Beetlejuice called out. As Lydia backed away from the model it began to shake and a green glow was coming from the middle of the model.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

 _Disclaimer- I don't own Beetlejuice. "_ _ **Thinking"**_ _/ "speaking"_

Rising up from the middle of the model was Beetlejuice with what looked like his arms become all long and he had them rolled up and on his head looking like he had a merry-go round as a hat. His arm then rose up and a light spot comes on and goes onto maxim and his wife who just started to laugh thinking that it was a big jokes as they stand one two test your strength platforms. When Beetlejuice brought his arms down both of them shot up and right out of the house. After this Otho tried to run away but Beetlejuice run up to him and then after he changed Otho outfit. Otho screamed like a little girl and run out of the house.

Lydia ran over to her father and Delia. Beetlejuice then came up to them and wrapped his arm around all of them. " _Mom, Dad I just want you two to your welcome at our house anytime you want to come over. In the meantime the dowers on me"_ Beetlejuice told Charles and Delia as he places a hand full of snakes into Charles hand. When Beetlejuice turns around and walk away from the group his black and white suit has change into a red suit with a puffy under shirt. He then holds his arm out to Lydia and when she looks down she is in a red hideous ball gown. She was then pulled over to Beetlejuice side by a unseen force. Barbara and Adam try to help.

Adam tries to say Beetlejuice's name but Beetlejuice used some juice to make Adam jaw fall off. Beetlejuice then starts to count off his fingers things he may be for getting he looks back over to Charles and Delia _"would you_ " he then juice Delia sculptures so they come to life and walks over to them. The other one goes over to Charles and make him sit down. Beetlejuice looks over at the fire place and the fire place starts to change it shape. There's a green glow that then starts coming from the fire place and you start to see a shadow of someone coming up to the opening.

Beetlejuice pulls Lydia in front of the dead preacher who is going to be doing their wedding. The preacher starts off the wedding " _do you beetle…"_ the preacher starts to say and Beetlejuice stops him before he says his name. _"Do you take this woman to be your wedded wife"?"_ preacher asks Beetlejuice. Beetlejuice leave Lydia side for a minute and starts to mumble under his breath. _"Oh geez, I don't know I mean, it's kind of a big decision? I mean I always said if I ever did it I was going to do it once and that was it_ " Beetlejuice then comes back over to Lydia side. Smirking at Lydia

" _Sure go ahead_ " Beetlejuice tells the preacher. The preacher then turns to Lydia _"do you Lydia take this man…._?" Lydia yells out _"no …. Bee….."_ and starts to say Beetlejuice name when he stops her by placing his hand over her mouth. _"She a little bit nervous maybe I should answer for her ok?"_ Beetlejuice tells the preacher. He keeps his hand over Lydia's mouth and starts talking with Lydia voice. _"I'm Lydia deetz and I'm of sound mind this man next to me is the one I want. You ask me I'm answering yes I love that man of mine."_ Lydia couldn't believe what she was hearing Beetlejuice can sound just like her.

Beetlejuice then removes his hand from Lydia's mouth after he had told the preacher in her voice. He then tries to get the preacher to go faster. _"Beetle…"_ Adam gets out when Beetlejuice juices Adams teeth to fall out. _(Adams teeth look like then joke teeth you could get in the old times)_ Adam somehow relies that he can still call out. At this time Adams teeth are jumping around and biting Beetlejuice in the feet making him dance away from Lydia and the preacher. Beetlejuice runs back over to Lydia's side and in front of the preacher.

Adam now has his teeth back in there right place and he try again to save Lydia. He runs up to them but again Beetlejuice stops him this time he uses some more of his juice to make Adam disappear. _"Beetlejuice"_ Barbara calls out. This makes Beetlejuice squeal like a pig because Barbara was able to say his name without him stopping her. Beetlejuice then juices her lips so the look like a zipper is on her face but this doesn't stop Barbara she just unzips her lips and call out again _"Beetlejuice"._

Beetlejuice pulls his arm back and then making like he's throwing something and next thing we know Barbara has a metal plate over her lips she can't get it off to call out his name for the third time" Beetlejuice then turns back to the preacher who then asks for the rings. Beetlejuice starts to dig through his pockets and starts to pull random stuff out of them. He then turns and makes Barbara disappear. Then out of one of his inside pockets he pulls a figure that has a ring on it. _**"I can't believe this guy" Lydia thinking as all this junk is falling then when she sees the figure with the ring on it.**_

" _I'm telling you honey, she meant nothing to me. Nothing at all"_ Beetlejuice tell Lydia as he pulls the ring off of the figure. As Beetlejuice is trying to place the ring onto Lydia hand so they can get the wedding over. A small red car comes flying off the town model and run right into Beetlejuice foot and catches his foot on fire. _**"How does a fake car even do that" Beetlejuice is thinking as he's jumping around trying to put out his foot.**_

The preacher is still going on with the wedding with all this going on. _"I now pronounce you, man and…."_ The preacher starts to say when Barbara come smashing through the ceiling riding on the back of a weird looking worm that has two faces. The worm comes right down on top of were Beetlejuice is standing, the worm just keeps going and now there is a large hole where he was standing.

" _ **After the fucking worm ate me I now have to wait in this fucking waiting room again."**_ Thinks Beetlejuice as he pulls a long number from the number dispensers. After he gets his number he goes and sits in-between a lady who's cut in half. _**"I wonder how this half feels and if I can get to see up her skirt."**_ Beetlejuice thinks as he starts to rub the side of the legs the upper half of the body smacks him in his face he gets up and moves over to the other couch. This one has the voodoo man and a man with a small head.

 **Im trying to make them longer and remember review and tell me what you think this is my first time writing something like this. Now we will be see from Beetlejuice point of view to when he meets Lydia again. Thanks for all who read this story.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

 _Disclaimer- I don't own Beetlejuice. "_ _ **Thinking"**_ _/ "speaking"_

The receptionist at the dead waiting room window calls out number 2 and when Beetlejuice looks down at the number the voodoo man has it reads number 3 so Beetlejuice decides he's not going to wait till his number get called he going to play a joke. _"Look there goes the king"_ Beetlejuice calls out and points in the other direction making the voodoo guy look at where Beetlejuice was pointing. When that happened Beetlejuice grabbed the number out of the voodoo man hand and replaced it with his number. " _Well I think I'm up next_ " Beetlejuice says as he pulls his suit sleeve down. The voodoo man looked at his number then reached into a bag that he had tied around his waist he pulled some dust out and when he sprinkled it over Beetlejuice head, his head start's to get smaller and smaller. " _Hey, hey what's going on, this may be a new look for me"_ Beetlejuice said in a small high pitched voice.

As Beetlejuice sat there waiting for his number to be called he watched all the dead come and go before him. _**"that fucking juno who does she think she is making me sit here at less my head is back to its normal size that sucked"**_ Beetlejuice thought as he started looking around the only thing he could fine was the hand book _**"of course that's the only reading material that they have let's see what I have in my pockets"**_ Beetlejuice thinks as he starts to pull thing out from all different pockets on his suit. Out of one pocket he pulls had small hand mirror _**"I wonder were this came from now let's see what I can do with this"**_ Beetlejuice thinks as he uses some of his juice on the mirror.

At first there was nothing but darkness but as it cleared he could see into a bedroom. _**"Wonder whose bedroom does this belongs to"**_ as Beetlejuice is wonder he sees the door open up and a girl walks in. " _ **who is this now**_ " Beetlejuice wonders. Next thing he hears someone calling for the girl _"Lydia do you know where the bug spray is at."_ The young girl huffed before replying _"no Delia what do you need the spray for"_ Lydia call out from her door way she then left to see what her step mother needed the spray for. _"So this is that bitch's room huh"_ Beetlejuice thinks as he takes a look around. Not much to look at but she does like the dark stuff.

This went on for a week as Beetlejuice looks at his mirror as Lydia come and goes " _I wonder if I can juice a little bit of myself over there I haven't done that in a long time but first I need something that's small"_ Beetlejuice says under his breath as he looks around Lydia's room that is when he spots the spider web in the one corner of the room. _"I hate to lose lunch but it will help me look around more"_ Beetlejuice says right before he points one of his red tip fingers at the spider. As his juice hits the spider it freezes and then fall out of its web. When the spider hits the floor it starts to twitch and move as the color changes into stripes that are black and white.

" _Huh so that's what it's like for a spider it kind of hurts my head but what the fuck if I can move that's all that counts"_ say the spider with Beetlejuice voice. The bed room door opens and in walks Lydia who has her school bag on, she sits down at her vanity when Beetlejuice sees her taking out her books and notebooks. _**"What is she doing"**_ Beetlejuice is wounding from the spiders web so he come down from the web and sits under the mirror for the vanity. As Beetlejuice watching he doesn't know that at this time Lydia also saw him.

" _I wonder where you came from be careful if Delia see you, you may not last the week"_ Lydia tells the spider not knowing who she was talking with. After Lydia said this, the spider walks out into the light and that is when Lydia sees the stripped black and white spider. _"That's a weird spider iv never say one with your color before"_ Lydia tells the spider. Beetlejuice paused walking in surprise when he heard her, he didn't think she even notice him down on her vanity so he just walked away. The next day Beetlejuice once again become the spider to spy on Lydia when she called out to him _"hold on your not a normal spider are you"_ Lydia said to the spider.

Beetlejuice couldn't believe that she had even notice so before she could get a better looks he made the spider disappeared. _"That was weird never before has anyone ever caught me like that"_ Beetlejuice mumbles under his breath. He then looks up from the mirror that he was using for the spider to see where they were at with the number they were only up to 9,998,383,700,000. _**"well fuck I still have another 50 thousand to go I wonder what Lydia thinks about the spider I has almost been a week"**_ Beetlejuice thinks before looking back down and the mirror.

When Beetlejuice the spider reappeared in Lydia's room he was on top of her vanity just watching her. At this time Lydia really did surprise him _"If I think you are who I think you are don't think that I'm going to say it"_ Lydia tells the stripped spider. Beetlejuice was so surprise that he fell out of his chair in the waiting room which made the spider disappears. When he would look in at her he would all ways come back to the best spot on top of the vanity. He did this for over a week just popping in on her.

The next day Beetlejuice was waiting for her in his spider host waiting for her to come home when he heard the door to her room fly open and Lydia comes running in and though herself onto her bed. _"I hate that Claire why does she do that, I know I'm strange but come on"_ Lydia yells out into her bedroom Beetlejuice didn't know what to do so he made her mirror mist over with some of his juice the spider could only do so much _"so babes what's up with you"_ he calls out from the mirror.

Lydia jumped up from her bed. She looked around but didn't see him. _"Ok where are you at you are not going to get me to say your name."_ Lydia told him. Beetlejuice then knocks on his mirror that's linked to hers _"what"_ Lydia gasped as she ran over to her mirror. _"Hi ya babes"_ his voice said coming from the mirror. _"How did you get back and why are you in my mirror"_ Lydia yells at him. _"Well….you see lyds I'm not back I'm stuck in this fucking waiting room after I got out of that fucking sandworm your lovely fried brought over"_ Beetlejuice's voice said from the mirror. _**"So that's what it was called" Lydia thought about what that worm was called.**_ _"ya that's a fucking sandworm and I'm telling you right now it suck trying to get out of one of them when you get eaten"_ Beetlejuice voice says from the mirror.

" _So how are you contacting me, if you're in the waiting room whatever that is at"_ Lydia asks Beetlejuice voice. _"It's the one place you go after you check out its how the higher ups can place you I hate fucking waiting around here."_ His voice tells Lydia as he watches ((see the thing with his juice he can make it were he can see but not anyone else)) "so how are you able to contact me" Lydia ask Beetlejuice _. "I know some loop holes if you notice that your mirror has a mist that's my juice you're seeing right now, I found a mirror in one of my pockets and…."_ Beetlejuice tells Lydia from the mirror but before he can go on Lydia surprise him again.

Lydia doesn't know how to take everything that he was telling her. _"well BJ I have to get to bed I have school tomorrow and just so you can't see out I'm going to place a sheet over the mirror for the night"_ Lydia tells him and before he can say anything Lydia found a dark blanket and places it over her mirror. After that Lydia gets ready for bed.

"well that went a little better than I thought but come on cant a guy get to see some goods and what is up with that name BJ" Beetlejuice says as he looks down at the blackout mirror.

"Calling 9,998,383,750,000 a mister Beetleguise" the receptionist calls out. "Finally that my number you suckers" Beetlejuice jumps up and walks into the hall way leading to Junos office.

 **Please review and tell me what you think I hope this is long for some im trying to make it longer but it may be hard. So there is a little bit of how they start to get to talk again.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

 _Disclaimer- I don't own Beetlejuice. "_ _ **Thinking"**_ _/ "speaking"_

When Beetlejuice gets to Juno's office door and opened it without knocking he walks right in and takes a set in one of the chairs that is in front of her desk placing his booted feet up on the surface of her deck. Juno looks up from a folder that she had siting on her desk _"so geuse we need to have a talk about what happened up there"_ Juno tells Beetlejuice _"what do we need to talk about, do you mean how I got ate by a fucking sandworm, or the wait I had to do in the dead waiting room or how about getting screwed by them"_ Beetlejuice tells juno. _"No geuse how you almost married to a 15 year old and almost got out"_ Juno tells Beetlejuice.

" _ **fuck I had no idea that she was only 15 I'm a pervert but not that pervert I mean even before I never would go that far I do have my own code I guess I know why she looked like I was doing something wrong but I had no idea"**_ Beetlejuice thought as he pulled his booted feet off from juno desk and sat up

" _well you have two options the first one I give your file to the higher ups and they go from there or option two you go under house arrest and give up half of your juice till someone makes a bond with you"_ juno tells Beetlejuice _"the higher ups have tried it before and nothing came of it so I guess Iii fucking take the house arrest and I'm not happy that I have to give up my juice"_ Beetlejuice tells juno. Juno was surprised that Beetlejuice would go for the house arrest _**"what changed in him something has changed in him but I can't place my finger on what"**_ Juno thinks.

" _geuse what your doing is very big of you but there's more as for the house arrest you will have half of your juice till you make a bond with someone from the real world"_ juno tells Beetlejuice. _"So let me get this straight ill only have half of my juices and have to make a bond with someone"_ Beetlejuice as Juno _"yes geuse if you don't follow this then the higher up will take over and they may just remove all of your juice and that you know will kill even you"_ juno tells him as she takes a puff from her cigarette a puff of smoke came from the slit from her neck.

Beetlejuice could not believe what he was hearing if he didn't follow the rule he will be gone _"well there not much more that I can do right June bug so how are we doing the whole half of my juice do I split myself or something"_ Beetlejuice ask juno _"here what we're going to do I have this stone that will hold your juice till he bond with someone as soon as that happens and we know of it then the stone will break and your juice will come back to you and if you can even get that someone to do the whole marriage then you will be able to get out and not sooner"_ juno tells him

" _ **Ok let's get this show on the road then**_ " Beetlejuice thinks as him and Juno both stand up and Juno hold the stone out in front of her. As she holds the stone it starts to glow and Beetlejuice can feel something being pulled from him as he watches he sees a blue glow coming from him and goes into the stone. Next thing he knows is that the room starts to spin and as it gets faster and faster Beetlejuice drops down onto one knee and places his arms around himself as he feels more of the blue glow leave his body then all went dark.

When Beetlejuice opens his eyes he's looking at his dead living room ceiling _"wow that was a trip what the fuck did that bitch do to me I feel like shit know"_ Beetlejuice says out loud as he sits up and looks around " _ **well at less the place is in the same way I left it before I got trapped in that model"**_ Beetlejuice thinks as he starts walking around his house. _"I wonder how much juice do I have left"_ Beetlejuice says as he comes up on his bed room mirror. He points one of his red tipped fingers at the mirror and the next thing he knows is he looking into Lydia bedroom. _**"Well I can still look in but can she hear me and can I hear her"**_ he wonders has he see the bedroom door start to open. As he watched Lydia come in to her room dressed in her school uniform and through herself across her bed.

 **Please review and sorry for it being short ill try to make the next one longer.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

 _Disclaimer- I don't own Beetlejuice. "_ _ **Thinking"**_ _/ "speaking"_

 **Thanks to the great first review jh831 I'll try to make them longer I'm making the story as it comes but thanks again for the**

Lydia couldn't believe today was the worst day ever. The Maitland were not home they were with Juno they had been go for over a week and Lydia didn't know when they would be home she also had not heard from Beetlejuice in over a month. _"I wonder what he's doing last I know he was in the waiting room and talking to me"_ Lydia says as she rolls over. Beetlejuice couldn't believe his ears Lydia was thinking about him so he juice the mirror a little bit more and knocked on the surface of the mirror _" hey babes what's eating you"_ Beetlejuice calls out. Lydia jumps up from her bed and run over to her vanity _"BJ is that you"_ Lydia ask the mirror but she couldn't see anything.

" _I'm here can you not see me"_ Beetlejuice voice says from the mirror _"ya I can hear you but there is just mist right now"_ Lydia tells him _"I think if you say my name…"_ Beetlejuice tells Lydia. "Hold on…" Lydia tells him as she gets up from her vanity and walks over to her bedroom door. She opens it and looks around then closes the door again and sits back down in front of the vanity _"ok here goes... Beetlejuice"_ Lydia calls out. As soon as she calls his name the mirror clears up and there he is in all his ghostliness in his black and white striped suit _"so I see your still wearing the same suit"_ Lydia tell him with a smile on her face _"yep this is the best one so what has you down more than normal"_ Beetlejuice ask her as he floats in front of his mirror

" _well there's this girl in my school who gets on my case, then there's my step mother and my father then the Maitland's are out right now with Juno and you have been gone for months"_ Lydia tells him as she looks down at the top of her vanity. Beetlejuice didn't realizes that it's been months on her side of the mirror _"sorry forgot that over here time goes by slower it's only been a little over a week"_ he tells _Lydia "its ok BJ so what have you been doing over there, were are you at right now"_ Lydia asked him as she looks behind him she could see what looked like walls but they were a very dark blue color _"well this is my place and right now I found out I'm under house arrest and that I only have half of my powers and that for me to even get out again I have to make a bond with someone on the outside but you know it's me so it should not be that hard"_ Beetlejuice tells her as he wiggles his eyebrows.

" _So you have to get bonded to someone and you only have half of your juice is that what you call what you do"_ Lydia as him _. "Ya my juice is what I use for my pranks and how I change my shape and I also found out something and I had to think about it"_ Beetlejuice says to Lydia

" _What did you find out that made you think about for so long"_ Lydia ask him as she looks into his green eyes. Beetlejuice turns around so his back is facing Lydia _"well I found out that this girl I meet and was going to make her a deal for helping her out that she was only 15 at the time and even I have some standers that I will never cross"_ Beetlejuice tells her still facing away from her. _**"what is he not a perv so even he has some standers but the only girl I know that he made a deal with was me and when he was going to marry me I was only 15"**_ Lydia think _"wait I'm that girl aren't I"_ Lydia asked his back Beetlejuice turns back around to face Lydia

" _ya I'm sorry about that if I knew you were 15 I never would of made that marriage deal I would of asked for something else sorry lyds"_ Beetlejuice tell her as he look at her _"so how old are you now if I can ask"_ Beetlejuice as her _"I'm 16 now I'm also almost out of school and when I do I'm going to go to college for photos I'm really good at them and its ok I did make that deal with you"_ Lydia tells him

" _it's ok I mean I was the one who didn't ask you for your age and I'm the one who also did a lot of things the only thing I regret is I lost my ring that was the only thing I had from my other life before I died"_ Beetlejuice tells Lydia _"what that ring was from your past it was on a dead girls finger, was she your wife"_ Lydia ask him as she looks away to her dresser that is off the side of the vanity and see her jewelry box on top were the ring sits.

" _no that was the finger that someone had placed my family ring on I was able to find it but before I could remove it someone came and so I just grabbed the finger and ran for it never found the time to take it off the finger I only said that because of the look you gave me when I pulled it out of my pocket"_ Beetlejuice tells her as he smiles at her.

" _well I forgive you for the whole trying to marry me, also thanks for helping me save the Maitland they are the first people to understand me and be there for me when I needed it"_ Lydia tells him when she looks back at him.

" _It's ok babes so I think it's getting late right I should let you get some beauty sleep you do still have school tomorrow now if you need anything all you have to do is call my name_ " Beetlejuice tells Lydia as she starts to yawn _"ok BJ thanks for being here for me and for coming back I'll talk with you more tomorrow night BJ"_ Lydia says as she yawns again _"ya night lyds have some nightmares for me"_ Beetlejuice says as he smiles then pulls his juice back.

 **PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU ALL THINK SORRY IF IT'S A LITTLE SHORT. AGAIN THANKS FOR READING XD**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

 _Disclaimer- I don't own Beetlejuice. "_ _ **Thinking"**_ _/ "speaking"_

The next morning Lydia woke up with a smile _"I can't believe that he's change and that he even apologized to me for what he almost put me through."_ Lydia says as she gets out of bed. She looks over at her mirror and sees that it looks normal for a mirror. Lydia leaves her room and goes down stairs to get her breakfast _"hello Delia how are you this morning what's for breakfast"_ Lydia as her step mother _"oh Lydia dear I didn't hear you came down for breakfast I made this lovely meal"_ Delia says as she points to some black thing in a pan on the stove top.

" _you know what I'll just have cereal this morning"_ Lydia tells her as she walks over to the cupboard and get out a box of cereal and a bowl then sat it all down on the counter and got out the milk and a spoon. She then after eating her bowl of cereal she looked at the clock and notice the time and it was close to school time.

Lydia ran up to her room and started to pull out her school uniform and started to pull off her PJ when she stop and looked at her mirror _"don't stop on my account keep going"_ Beetlejuice voice came from her mirror _"BEETELJUICE"_ Lydia yelled out as she pulled her PJ top back down _"what"_ Beetlejuice says as he appears in her mirror with his trade mark smirk _"BJ that is not right that you were watching me get undress and did not speak up I know you were a perv but come on that is just wrong"_ Lydia tells him as she narrow her eyes at him.

" _ok ok I should of said something when I first notice you started to pull clothes out but come on I can't stop all my perv ways"_ Beetlejuice tells Lydia _"its ok but next time tell me before I start so I can ether throw a blanket over the mirror or leave the room"_ Lydia tells him _"ok lyds ill make sure that if I look in the mirror and see you start to get dress or undress I'll leave till your done ok"_ Beetlejuice tells her

" _That's all I ask for thank you BJ for understanding me so what are you going to be doing when I'm in school"_ Lydia asks him as she gets back from getting dress in the bathroom. _"well I may go pull some pranks on my neighbors the monster and his pooch or I may go into town not sure right now why"_ Beetlejuice as Lydia. _"The monster and his pooch and you have a down town"_ Lydia ask him _"ya that's one of my neighbors and we have a dead down town"_ Beetlejuice tells her. _"oh ok well that sound kind of weird but that's cool but right now I have to finish with getting ready for school"_ Lydia tell him as she gets her book bag and gets her books and all the other stuff that she may need for the day at school.

" _Ok lyds ill check back in with you if you need anything from me during the day you know what to do"_ Beetlejuice tells Lydia as he disappears from her mirror.

At school a week later Lydia ran into her friends Bertha and Prudence _"Lydia"_ both Bertha and Prudence call out when they both see Lydia _"Hi girls how are you doing can you believe were almost done with school"_ Lydia ask them as they all walk up to their lockers. _"Yes Lydia I can't wait for school to be over"_ Bertha tells Lydia as she looks in her locker for a book _"I'm also looking forward to school being over"_ Prudence says as she pull out a book from her locker and places in her bag.

As the three girls start to make their way to their class room they all come around a corner and they all bump into a girl with platinum blond hair Lydia falls down _"if it's not like Lydia like watch were you're going like you freak"_ Claire Brewster says as she looks down on Lydia.

Lydia just pulls herself up and picks up the books that she did drop _"Claire can you move you're in the way and we're going to be late for Mrs. Pea-bottoms class_ " Lydia told Claire _"like whatever"_ Claire said as she moved on with her group. Lydia and her friends went to their first class with Mrs. Pea-bottom as the girls toke there sets and got out their books.

" _class today were not going to be working on anything in our books were going to be putting on a play from 'Romeo and Juliet' were going to have audition for parts in the play and in a month well put it on so for now here are the play books and will have you guys get into groups to read over the play"_ Mrs. Pea-bottom told her class as she handed out the play book

" _Lydia you need to try for Juliet you know you will be able to play her"_ bertha told Lydia as they got their books _"ya Lydia you should try out for Juliet"_ prudence also told _Lydia "I'm not sure I'll try out for the part but if I don't get it that's ok there is lots of parts in the play we can try for"_ Lydia tells the girls as they go through the play _" well I know I'll get the part for Juliet and like it will be the best play with me in it"_ says Claire as she walks by their table.

After school Lydia gets home and walks in _"hello is any one home"_ Lydia calls _out "Lydia your home how was school"_ she hears from the living room Adams voice call out. When Lydia hears him she runs into the living room and sees that both Adam and Barbara are back from their talk with Juno. _"Hi guys your back from Juno's is everything good"_ Lydia ask them as Barbara gets done hugging her _"ya everything good we were just checking in with her and she said everything is going great and with the pack that we made with your dad and Delia it's good"_ Barbara tells Lydia

" _well today in school we got a play to try out for and I'm going to try for Juliet but I'm good with whatever I get but I have to study the parts and in a week I'll get to audition for it and will be doing the play in a month time"_ Lydia tells them as she shows the book that Mrs. Pea-bottom gave her

" _That great Lydia and if you need any help let us know"_ Barbara tells Lydia as she make her way to the attic. Lydia goes up to her room and sets down on her bed with the play.

"hey lyds what are you reading there" Beetlejuice calls out from her mirror "hey BJ it's a play I have to read through then in a week I have to try out for some parts but otherwise it's been a day" Lydia tells him as she sets up from her bed. When Lydia looks over at her mirror she can see Beetlejuice in her mirror.

"So what's the name of the play you guys are you doing" Beetlejuice ask her "its Romeo and Juliet" Lydia tells him as Lydia move over to the mirror "oh Romeo and Juliet I remember when old Shakespeare wrote that play 'O serpent heart hid with a flowering face! Did ever a dragon keep so fair a cave?' that was a great play" Beetlejuice tells Lydia

"ya so I need to read over the play and when the week is up go for an audition and see what part I may get do you think you can help me out with the play" Lydia ask him

" _Well I may but I don't have a copy over here there is a way for me to help but there is one thing I'm over here and you are over there so…"_ Beetlejuice looks down at his fingers "oh that's true so if I call you over here will you behave and not do anything unless I ask I don't want to get in trouble with Juno" Lydia ask him. _"Ya Ill behave it's been a long time so what do you say it I'll behave cross my heart and hope a sandworm eats me"_ Beetlejuice says as he crosses his heart

" _ok here goes….BEETLEJUICE, BEETELJUICE, BEETLEJUICE"_ Lydia calls out _"it's show time"_ Beetlejuice says as Lydia mirror starts to ripple and the next thing Lydia knows he's standing beside her _"hi lyds"_ Beetlejuice says as he floats in front of her.

 **PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK ILL TRY TO MAKE UPDEATS EVERY WEEK END I WORK MOST OF THE TIME AND HAVE A FOUR YEAR OLD AT HOME SO IM SORRY IF I DON'T GET TO THEM RIGHT AWAY SORRY INAVANST BUT AGAING PLEASE**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

 _Disclaimer- I don't own Beetlejuice. "_ _ **Thinking"**_ _/ "speaking"/_ _underline_ _is for quotes from ether play's, books or movies_

" _So you ready to practices for the play"_ Beetlejuice ask Lydia as he pulls his copy of the play out of one of his pockets. _"Ya let's get this going I'm going to try different parts of the play that way I'm not just trying for one part"_ Lydia tells him as she sits down on her bed and opens her book. "If I profane with my unworthiest hand This holy shrine, the gentle fine is this: My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss" Beetlejuice reads one of the lines from the play "Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, Which mannerly devotion shows in this; For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss." Lydia reads one line from the play

" _ok so there is one line from Juliet and Romeo so let's try another one"_ Lydia tells Beetlejuice _"ok so what part are we going to try next"_ Beetlejuice ask Lydia as they look down at their books _. "but for this next part you may have to do something you may not like"_ Lydia tells Beetlejuice as she looks up at him _"what's the next part and what do I need to do that I may not like, what is it do I need to change into a girl"_ Beetlejuice askes her as he looks up from his book.

Lydia looked at him with a small smile on her face. _"What…. really I have to be a girl"_ Beetlejuice says when he looks at Lydia _"ya I'm going to try the servant part"_ Lydia tells him _"ok"_ Beetlejuice says as he juice himself into a girl _"what… ok that's creepy"_ Lydia tells Beetlejuice when he reappeared as a girl. He now looks like a 16 year old girl but still having his strips on his skirt and on his shirt his hair still was the same wild mess and he still has the blackness around his eyes and his teeth were the same. _"Ok what do you call this look"_ Lydia ask him _"well this look you can call my Betty juice what do you think"_ female Beetlejuice said in a higher pitched voice. _"ok that is just creepy, but it will work"_ Lydia tells him as she tries to hold a laugh in.

This kept up for over a week and over the weekend till Sunday night when lydia and Beetlejuice did one more read through of the parts that lydia would try out for on Monday after school.

"Now, good sweet nurse,-O Lord, why look'st thou sad? Though news be sad, yet tell them merrily;  
If good, thou shamest the music of sweet news By playing it to me with so sour a face." Betty juice says

"I am a-weary, give me leave awhile: Fie, how my bones ache! what a jaunt have I had!" Lydia says back

"I would thou hadst my bones, and I thy news: Nay, come, I pray thee, speak; good, good nurse, speak." Betty says right after Lydia says her lines. They go through the book on and off till late at night. Beetlejuice stops and looks up and see that Lydia is yawning after each line they read out _"ok lyds let's put this on hold till tomorrow you need to get to bed its midnight and you also have school tomorrow now I'm going to have you say my name again and I'll talk to you later k"_ Beetlejuice says as he changes back into himself and see that Lydia is fighting falling asleep. _"ok BJ thanks for helping me out and thank you for behaving yourself so I'll talk to you tomorrow so BEETELJUICE…. BEET…. BEETELJUICE…BEETELJUICE"_ Lydia say between yawns and next thing she knows he's back in her mirror _"night lyds"_ Beetlejuice tells her from his side of the mirror _"night BJ and again thanks"_ Lydia tells him as she climbs under her covers.

A week went by and her and Beetlejuice read over the play all nights till the day of the auditions _"ok BJ so today is the day we audition for the play is there any way you could be there with me"_ Lydia ask Beetlejuice the day of her auditions _"well I may be able to juice myself into something say my name once and I can came over without being there all the way I'll be more of a ghost then what I normal is"_ Beetlejuice told her as he watched her from the mirror.

" _Ok BJ …Beetlejuice"_ Lydia called out. He came out from the mirror and floated down to her he was transparent but she was able to see him _"ok so that's new ok do you have a neckless ill juice myself into that and I'll be right beside you till you call my name the lucky number"_ Beetlejuice tell Lydia. Lydia hold up one of her neckless that was black next thing she knows Beetlejuice had snapped his fingers and her neckless was now black and white. _"Deadly vu that so cool BJ"_ Lydia tells him as she hold up the neckless _"ya it's one of the things I can do with my juice"_ Beetlejuice voices says from her neckless. _"Deadly vu"_ Lydia tells him as she places the neckless on.

When Lydia gets to school she sees her friend bertha and prudence _"Lydia are you ready for the audition later after school"_ Bertha ask her as they stop at their lockers. _" I think so I did some reading all week and over the weekend but even if I don't get any parts there is other things I can do like making costumes for the play"_ Lydia tells her friends _"ok Lydia that's so great"_ prudence's tells Lydia as they walk into their first class for the day.

" _ **I hope Beetlejuice behaves and doesn't do anything I know that he is here with me but I can never take my eyes off of him for a minute"**_ Lydia thinks as the school day goes on and so far she has not heard from him. After lunch Lydia goes into the girl's bathroom the one that most people won't go into because it's dark and dap smelling. _"BJ are you still with me here"_ Lydia asks as she comes up to a mirror _"ya lyds sorry I dosed off have I missed the play yet"_ Beetlejuice voice asked from the neckless. _"No its only lunch time I just wanted to check up on you because you have been well behaving yourself today and it was strange for you"_ Lydia tells him as she looks at the neckless _"ya I just decided to take a nap there was nothing good going on so"_ Beetlejuice voice tells Lydia with a yawn _"ok well I have to get back to class the auditions are not tell after school are you going to be ok with being in my neckless"_ Lydia says to Beetlejuice _"I think so I mean I may move to different things that are near you but I promised you I would behave and I will stick to it"_ Beetlejuice tells Lydia _"ok bj"_ Lydia says back as she leave the bathroom and goes to her next class. At the end of school all the students that were going to try out for the play were in the school auditorium.

 **PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU ALL THINK SORRY IF ITS SHORT AND SORRY IF I HAVE NOT UPDATED LATELY I HAVE BEEN VERY BUSY WITH WORK AND WITH MY HOME LIFE. BUT ILL TRY TO GET MORE OUT AS SOON AS I CAN. THANKS XD**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

 _Disclaimer- I don't own Beetlejuice. "_ _ **Thinking"**_ _/ "speaking"_

The students that were audition for the play were there waiting for their turn up on stage with their play books.

" _Lydia are you here if so come up to the stage and let us know what parts you are going to read from"_ Mr. Kane called out as he looked down at a clipboard that he was holding that had names of those that were going to audition for the play.

Lydia walk up to the stage and come out onto the stage with her play book. one of the boys from the all-boys school down the street was also trying out for the play he was reading lines with the girls that were trying out for the women in the play. Lydia looks down and her play as the boy got ready to read from a part in the play "She speaks: O, speak again, bright angel! for thou art As glorious to this night, being o'er my head As is a winged messenger of heaven Unto the white-upturned wondering eyes Of mortals that fall back to gaze on him When he bestrides the lazy-pacing clouds And sails upon the bosom of the air." The boy read out "O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name; Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my spider" Lydia looks down as she her spiders crawling across the stage. The boy freaks out and starts to run away from the spider. Lydia is standing there with the spiders climbing up her. _"I wonder were my spiders come from"_ Lydia thinks as she looks around. She sees Claire standing on the side of the stage with a box sitting right beside her. _"That Claire"_ Lydia says under her breath _"that it's someone clean up those spiders"_ Mr. Kane says as he walks out of the auditorium. Lydia tries to talk to Mr. Kane about what happened " _Mr. Kane please hold on"_ Lydia calls out _"I'm sorry miss Lydia but you are not what I'm looking for in my Juliet I'm sorry"_ Mr. Kane tells Lydia. Claire run's up to Mr. Kane and tells him that she would love to be his Juliet.

Later that night as Lydia is in her room she looks at her bed were Beetlejuice is floating above her bed _"well so I'm not going to be in the play but I'm going to make the costumes"_ Lydia tells Beetlejuice " _ya well that great babes but it was funny when all the spiders ran across the stage"_ he laughs has he floats over to her with his legs crossed with his arms behind his head.

 _~time jump~_

As a couple of weeks go by Lydia has been working on the costumes for the play and she was right at the point of being done with Claire's costume _"well that the last of them"_ Lydia tells Beetlejuice who at this time is back in his world for the time he got onto Lydia nerves over the weekend, so she sent him back till she was done with the costumes.

" _babes call me I want to see what you have and when is the play again"_ Beetlejuice calls out from her mirror. _"oh, Beetlejuice I forgot that you were back in your world I just got done with the last costume and the play is this Friday if I call you out are you going to behave"_ Lydia tells him as she hangs the costume with the rest of them till she drops them off Friday night.

" _ya I promise that if you call I'll be good"_ Beetlejuice tells Lydia as he looks at her from her mirror " _ok Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice I'm holding you to that and if you mess up ill say it"_ Lydia tells him. " _its show time_ " he calls out as he fazes through her mirror.

When he came out right away he floats above her bed with his arms again under his head _"so these are the costumes_ " he says as she floats over to the rake of costumes that Lydia got done. _"ya I just got done and thanks for understanding that I had to send you back right_ " Lydia tells him as he's looking at them upside down, _"ya, ya I know I was not behaving but can you fault me for it"_ Beetlejuice tells her. The day

It's now Friday and Lydia was looking over what she had made and as she was looking Beetlejuice was laying on her bed _" so when do we go to the play lyds"_ Beetlejuice ask Lydia _"well this is a big thing I'm sorry that I'm going to have to do this "_ Lydia tells him as she looks back at him _" what are you going to do that your saying sorry for"_ he askes her as he looks at her " _no you promise that you would let me out tonight you cant go back on your words"_ Beetlejuice tells Lydia _"I'm really sorry about this but Beetlejuice I have to send you home tonight this is a big thing for me and my school so Beetlejuice I really sorry but I have to ill call you back once it's over Beetlejuice"_ Lydia says as she looks at he. Next thing Beetlejuice knows is he back at the road side his house standing at his mirror that looks in to Lydia _room "well fuck that bitch but I guess that's what I get for behaving"_ Beetlejuice says as he watches the mirror as it changes to so him were Lydia is at he see that she's at the stage and is dropping off the costumes _"lyds let me out I promise I'm not going to do anything I'm so board here but I won't do anything"_ Beetlejuice tells Lydia " _no Beetlejuice I'm not going to let you out ill let you out after ok"_ Lydia tells him not know that someone over heard her saying his name.

After Lydia walks away Claire opens her door and looks out _"Beetlejuice that a weird name like who is Beetlejuice some freak that Lydia knows and like who is Beetlejuice any way"_ Claire's says not relishing that she just said Beetlejuice name three times and that she just let him out. _"its show time"_ Beetlejuice calls out as he appears in front of Claire. She starts to freak out, but Beetlejuice waves his hand and she can't talk or make a sound " _so your Claire who pick on Lydia and I see your not wearing the costume that she made but you know what I can help with that"_ Beetlejuice says as he waves his hand and Claire's costume changes to what Lydia had made and then he possession her body to make her a laughing stock.

When its Claire's turn to come out Beetlejuice who is Claire starts to make her mess up and he makes her fly around the stage and as he does this people start to laugh thinking its all part of the play, but Mr. Kane does not think it's all fun.

 **SORRY THAT THIS IS SHORT AND THAT I HAVE NOT UPDATED IN A LONG TIME THERE HAS BEEN LOTS GOING ON AT MY WORK AND EVEN AT HOME. BUT IM GOING TO TRY TO MAKE MORE CHAPTERS AND LIKE ALWAYS PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

 **Thanks to lonewarrior2 for the review. I'm sorry if any of the readers have had a hard time understanding some words just a little blurb about me I have a learning disablist that makes spelling hard for me and sometimes I mix up word I'm going to try in later chapters to not mess up but it's something that I've lived with all my life and yes English is my only language but again sorry if any of you have trouble reading my story but I'm going to go not sure how many chapters but I'm a big fan of both Beetlejuice both the movie and the cartoon.**

 _Disclaimer- I don't own Beetlejuice. "_ _ **Thinking"**_ _/ "speaking/_ _ **more than one talking**_ _"_

((recap- When its Claire's turn to come out Beetlejuice who is Claire starts to make her mess up and he makes her fly around the stage and as he does this people start to laugh thinking it's all part of the play, but Mr. Kane does not think it's all fun.))

At the end of the play all the audients that were there for the play were laughing because they all thought that it was a fun take on Romeo and Juliet. Mr. Kane though was not happy with how the play was done.

" _This is an outrage, you all made this play a laughing joke, were going to get a bad review and I'm going to shut down the drama club forever"_ Mr. Kane tells all the students the next morning after the play.

At that moment Miss. Shannon comes running down the hill to the drama club with a newspaper in her hand. _"Hold on Mr. Kane you need to hear this first before you start closing down clubs"_ Miss. Shannon tells Mr. Kane.

" _Last night at Miss Shannon's school for girls with the all-boys school next door put on a play of Romeo and Juliet that was a smash. It was a very upbeat and funny take on the classic Romeo and Juliet play"_ Miss. Shannon read aloud from the newspaper.

" _ok I'm not going to get rid of the drama club you all did very well but I think next time we will go by how the play needed to be."_ Mr. Kane tells them. _"Mr. Kane I want you to do the play the same way for the rest of the week"_ Miss. Shannon tells him

" _Well you can find yourself other jilla"_ Claire says _**"ITS JULIET**_ " everyone yells at her. Lydia is holding a play book for Romeo and Juliet, she opens it up and there is a picture of Shakespeare that Beetlejuice has juiced himself into _" well the play was a hit Beetlejuice"_ Lydia tells him _"you said the magic b word say it again come on, come on"_ Beetlejuice tells her.

"Time skip-it's now October"-during this time frame Lydia and BJ have become friends.

That morning Lydia wakes up to her count Dracula clock going off. Lydia climbs out of bed and makes her way over to her vanity. Once she was in front of her mirror her image in the mirror changed to a very skinning version of herself. Lydia laughed as she saw her image then her image changed to a three eye ghoul. _"Beetlejuice"_ Lydia called out as she laughs even harder. The image changes over to Beetlejuice " _what gave it away"_ he asked her. " _The bugs behind your eyes gave you away"_ Lydia tells him

" _well this week is going to be great it's the one time of year that you will be able to come over and be yourself and no one will know that you're really a ghost"_ Lydia tells him as she gets ready for school _"that right I forgot all about Halloween"_ BJ says back to her.

"Time skip-in front of the school"

When Lydia get to school Claire shows up _"like Lydia did you hear about my Halloween party"_ Claire's asked Lydia _"no"_ Lydia tells her _"oh that right I didn't invite you"_ Claire says as she laughs _"well that ok I'm going to have my own Halloween party_ " Lydia tells Claire. Later that night after school Lydia is in her room talking to Beetlejuice who is floating in her room. She lets slip that he was going to have a party.

The day before the party Delia gets Lydia a costume something that Lydia would not pick out for herself it's a cute pink bunny costume _"what is that"_ Lydia asked Delia _"it's your costume dear is it not cute"_ Delia tells Lydia as she lays the costume down on Lydia's bed. Lydia tries on the costume to see how bad it looked _"oh what was she thinking I'll be a laughing stock of the school if I wear this"_ Lydia tells BJ as she shows him the costume. Beetlejuice starts laughing once he sees Lydia in the suit _"lyd's what…what...is…that"_ Beetlejuice ask Lydia in-between laughing _"ok stop laughing I have to come up with a plan for this party"_ Lydia tells Beetlejuice after she takes off the costume. That night as Lydia is getting ready for bed she starts getting down as she thinks about everything, she has to do for the Halloween party.

The next morning Beetlejuice gets a great ideal to help Lydia out he puffs out front of the house and he becomes Mr. Beetelman. Delia opens the door and spots Beetlejuice as Mr. beetelman standing there _"oh Mr. beetelman what can I help you with"_ Delia asked him _"will I'm here to help you, here's my card"_ Beetlejuice tells Delia as he hand her a card _"oh you do catering also"_ Delia asked him " _yep I'm one of a kind jack of all tread, I'll bring the scary to your Halloween party"_ Beetlejuice tells Delia _"ok Mr. beetelman that will help me out"_ Delia tells him.

Beetlejuice is able to get Delia to give him money to get supplies but he didn't tell her that they will be from the neitherworld. As Beetlejuice is shopping, he picks up a can with the table Party in a can just add water. _"This may come in handy later"_ Beetlejuice says out loud as he picks up more supplies and the can.

Two nights later it's time for Lydia's Halloween party, she notice during that time that Beetlejuice has only been around for a little bit. A Lydia walk down stairs to find him in her living room with a table full of Halloween supplies " _so this is what you were up to"_ Lydia asks Beetlejuice when she walks into the room. " _Ya I figured I would help you out lyd's_ " Beetlejuice tells her as he moves supplies all over the room _"ok BJ let's get everything set up"_ Lydia tells him.

"Time skip - right before the party"

" _Lydia does your costume fit_ " Delia asked her outside of her bedroom. " _You can come in_ " Lydia called out as Delia came in Lydia jump out in her new costume it was a werewolf costume. " _what…what happened to your bunny costume"_ Delia asked as she looked Lydia over _"it still the same one I just tweaked it"_ Lydia tells Delia as she starts going down stairs to get her party ready.

Beetlejuice walks in with a werewolf on a chain. _"B what have you done you can't bring in a monster what if someone finds out"_ Lydia asked him when she sees what he brought in with him.

As the party gets under way Claire shows up Lydia couldn't believe she even showed up. Beetlejuice turned himself into his other form Betty juice in a bug costume. " _It's show time_ " Beetlejuice says right as he pushes Claire into the arms of the werewolf _"here Claire dance with this hansom werewolf"_ Betty juice tells her. Beetlejuice and Lydia are standing on the side of the room watching Claire and the werewolf dance.

" _b you're really bad I hope she doesn't figure out that he is a real monster"_ Lydia tells him " _na it will be really funny"_ Beetlejuice says back _"you know what we need more people"_ Beetlejuice says as he grabs the party in a can and drops it's in a bowl of juice water the can goes puff and lots of different monster shows up.

Lydia cant believe Beetlejuice just did that she picks up the can and reads over the label and she notice the warning 'not to us on a full moon' Lydia shows Beetlejuice the can when he notice it the clouds part to reveal it's a full moon night.

The entire monster from the can went on a rampage in town. They both read the label more and notice the way to put them back in is by drying them out. Lydia grabs her portable hair dryer, she and Beetlejuice run all over town drying out the monsters and putting them back into the can.

" _Well we did get a night out on the town"_ Lydia tells Beetlejuice as they stand on the front porch. " _What did you do with the can"_ Lydia asked Beetlejuice _"I throw it in the toilet_ " Beetlejuice tells her. They then both looked at each other as a boom comes from the house. " _Well here we go again_ " Lydia says to Beetlejuice as they both ran back down into town.

~~~~~~~~~~~ Hi all sorry it's been a long time for an update I'm going to try to get some more chapters in but just to let you all know that is a lot going on at my work and at home so I'll try to get more chapters if I can. Thanks again for those who have added me and who's left a review. ~~~~~~~~~


End file.
